wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Indra Crisis
The Indra Crisis is the Hundred-Fifteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 10, 2017. Synopsis Indra, Asura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki have noticed Rock Ōtsutsuki as their member of their family. Rock Ōtsutsuki's friend Asura is on the trail of who was last seen being taken to Azure by a mysterious captor. Plot The Episode begins with starship in the hyperspace. While aboard a space transport, Asura Gekko encounters a Twi'lek who has been collecting cards of Rebel heroes. Recognizing one of them as Fina, Asura Gekko shares his account of how his father encountered Vyse and the crew of his ship, the Delphinus. In the fifteen years following the events of the the grand adventure in the Arcadia Kingdom, Fina sailing through the night skies in her tiny Silver airship was chased by Toshiya Gekko under orders from Emperor Eggman to capture her. Toshiya uses the tractor beam to slow down Fina's ship long enough to capture her before it plummets into Deep Sky, but just as she is being brought onboard his warship, a strange vessel arrives with the intent of robbing the Super Egg Carrier. Vyse and Aika of the Blue Rogues jump from the Albatross onto and fight their way to the rear cargo hold, prompting Toshiya to go on his custom Death Egg Robot, which is quickly defeated by the Rogues forcing Toshiya Gekko to abandon his flagship. Vyse and Aika bring Fina back to their clan's ship and the Super Egg Carrier, which Vyse pilots back to their secret hideout, Pirate Island (disguised as a small village) leading to the amazing adventures with Paul Gekko Junior. After the Moonstones were recovered, Paul Gekko Junior sees the gate sealed and Ramirez, the 6th Admiral of the Armada and somehow close to Fina because of her knowledge about him, ambushes the Little Jack. They manage to escape, but Rhaknam is found and Drachma is bound to catch him. Then, Ramirez's flagship attacks the Little Jack, and sets it on fire. Vyse, Aika, and Fina manage to escape on lifeboats, but are blasted off course. Drachma, however, remained on the ship, now attached to Rhaknam via the Harpoon Cannon. Vyse lands on a deserted isle, while Aika and Fina are rescued by an Air Pirate named Clara and dropped off in Nasrad, the capital of Nasr. Both parties find halves of a map leading to Daccat's Isle, where it is rumored that all treasures of the legendary Air Pirate, Daccat, lie. Vyse, now accompanied by another rogue named Gilder, head to Daccat's Isle, while Aika and Fina go there also, but they land on different sides of it. After the two groups find each other and escape the island, they head back to Nasrad to find it destroyed by the Armada. Then, they are captured yet again by Ramirez into the Death Egg. Luckily, The Dens Federation came with the Super Egg Carrier distracting Admiral Vigoro to let Paul Gekko Junior and the Blue Rogues get to the harbor, but luckily Prince Enrique, troubled by his mother's corruption, hands over his flagship, the Delphinus, to the party. Then they blast a hole in the Death Egg itself with the all-powerful Moon Stone Cannon. They then head back to the deserted isle, which is actually named Crescent Isle. They then meet a few men who promise to both construct a base there and create improvements to the Delphinus, which allow it to pass through stone reefs and sky rifts. They then set out to the lands of the Blue Moon, but is impassable because of a large sky rift called the Dark Rift. Paul Gekko Junior and Enrique discovers Raimei in the form of the Burning Bush who sees her people suffering in the Arcadian Kingdom which is in fact the Shippuden tribe locally known as the Hebrews. Raimei tells the Blue Rogues to go back to Valuatropolis and guide the Hebrew slaves to freedom. God bestows Paul Gekko Junior' shepherding gun with his power and promises that he will tell Vyse what to say. Ten years later, the Blue Rogues and the Dens Federation goes with Fina and Paul Gekko Junior to Valuatropolis inside the Death Egg, where Paul Gekko Junior requests the Hebrews' release and changes his staff into a cobra size eight headed snake, and the summons the to demonstrate his alliance with Raimei. Enrique Teodora sends her magicians to boastfully recreate this transformation, only to have their snakes eaten by Paul Gekko Junior's snake. Rather than persuaded, Empress Teodora doubles the Hebrews' workload. Paul Gekko Junior and his group thereafter live with the GEATHJERK Cluster's tribe, who convinces Paul Gekko Junior's clan to trust them. Later, Paul Gekko Junior inflicts nine of the Plagues of Valua, but Empress Teodora to relent despite each plague being worse than the one before. Against Paul's warning (foreshadowing the final plague), Empress Teodora makes it clear that he will never release the Hebrew slaves. Disheartened by Teodora's words, the Dens Federation and the Blue Rogues prepares the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague, instructing them to sacrifice a lamb and mark the doorposts with the lamb's blood. That night, the final plague kills all the Admirals in the Valua Navy and Empress accept for Ramirez and Glacian and Belleza. The next day, a grief-stricken Enrique Teodora was so sorry for his mother who finally gives Paul Gekko Junior permission to free the Hebrews. Then, Ramirez and Galcian arrive and murder Elder Prime. They then gain the Silver Crystal since a piece is hidden in every Silvite, and 1 piece will suffice for the Crystal. Finally, Galcian and Ramirez raise Soltis and create an impenetrable shield around it and the Death Egg, blocking access. Thanks to the Data and it's coordinates, The Federation and the Blue Rogues learned of the Hydra, Galcian's airbase was completed. As they devise the plan to defeat the Galactic Eggman Empire, , many of Vyse's friends and foes turn up, including Baltor, Gordo, the Yafutoman Navy, Dyne, Drachma, Gilder, Belleza, and Clara, plus more arrive and assemble a fleet to help combat Galcian's forces in space. The Dens Fleet and the Delphinus set their guns in attack position to initiate the attack on the Hydra allowing Paul Gekko Junior and his team to board it. They fight Galcian, but he escapes in the Bridge. Then, Belleza sacrifices her and her ship to ram into Galcian and kill him. With the shield still up, the Great Silver Shrine then plummets to Arcadia and rams into the Shield, disabling it to repent their sin of creating the Rains allowing Paul Gekko Junior and his team to get onboard the Death Egg to stop Ramirez. Vyse, Aika, and Fina then fight Ramirez, but he sacrifices himself, believing that the party murdered Galcian, to awaken Zelos to its full form. The Delphinus then engages the Gigas and destroys it before it can become invulnerable. Finally, Paul Gekko Junior fights Ramirez again, merged with Zelos which he defeats it with his pokemon, Kyogre. After Paul Gekko Junior removes Ramirez from Zelos, Kenta Yunfat arrests Ramirez and finally havewitness victory unaware that the Galactic Eggman Empire's fleet led by Toshiya Gekko escaped in defeat and despite of sacrificing himself, Obito destroyed Zygotos's body and the Zygotos Zetsu is imprisoned in the hidden temple never to menace the world ever again. They then return to Crescent Isle, with Soltis back in Deep Sky. Moegi marries Enrique and they became the Emperor and Empress of Valua inside the Death Egg. Paul Gekko Junior bids farewell to the Blue Rogues as they sail off in another adventure leading his mother, Yafutoma being pregnant with Asura Gekko. Concluding his story, one of the droids informs Asura Gekko that Hinata was seen with a mysterious stranger, who was buying up droids from the Jawas. Exiting the cantina Asura spots the hooded stranger and Hinata Himezuru heading into a LAAT gunship. Too late to enter the departing ship, Asura finds Toya Kagari and the Sky Patol instead and the two follow the ship into which leads to Heaven Tail island. Elsewhere, Indra and Asura, the Ōtsutsuki brothers learned that the cycle of life, death and rebirth was the reason why they were revived along with their father but recalls Rock Ōtsutsuki creating the nation, the Konoha Republic for animals, people and pokemon alike as the sign of their older brother trying to disdain for his family and ninshū. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Mu La Flaga *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Shinn Asuka *Yuki Skywalker Trivia *This Episode is based on episodes 2 and 3 of LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales. [[Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes] Category:Episodes Category:Fanon